User talk:Dreadnaught262
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Dreadnaught262! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Archduk3" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 23:40, October 19, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Go ahead! I noticed your question to Archduk- to answer it, you don't need permission to do anything- this wiki is open to editing by anyone. Go ahead and be bold and make an edit. Don't worry about it being wrong, someone will correct it or discuss it with you if it is. Some of the links above may help you if you have questions, but don't feel that you have to read them before you do anything. Welcome! --31dot 23:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Akira class info I was wondering where you got the specific weaponry information you put on the Akira class page? Where you got it from determines where it should go in the article(if it wasn't said in canon).--31dot 23:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) So Sorry People Dreadnaught262 18:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC)I was just reading a block message that stated some very untrue information. I for one never, and I mean never, edited any pages or edited any user profiles. I only added minor edits to a few weapons on a couple of pages. Only wish to contact you. :I'm not sure what you're referring to, my message only asked you to post here and I only wished to contact you. Please respond to my question above.--31dot 00:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnaught262 18:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Dear 31dot, I have, in the past, posted a question in which you answered. I asked if there is something in particular that I must do or someone whom I must ask for permission to make very minor edits to some of the pages: Akira class, for instance. You replied: I noticed your question to Archduk- to answer it, you don't need permission to do anything- this wiki is open to editing by anyone. Go ahead and be bold and make an edit. Don't worry about it being wrong, someone will correct it or discuss it with you if it is. Some of the links above may help you if you have questions, but don't feel that you have to read them before you do anything. Welcome! --31dot 23:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I did make those edits and I was corrected and blocked as a result of YOU, 31dot informing me that I could make those minor edits. I do not understand why I was blocked or why you said making edits was okay when it clearly seems that is wasn't. Please contact me and inform me with explicit details on what happened that got me blocked. PS Forgive me if it seems if I am being bossy, demanding, or inappropriate. Thank you. :I moved your comment here since it is a continuation of this discussion. Please keep future comments about this issue on this page. :The only time I have blocked you, according to the Block Log was for one hour which I only did in an attempt to contact you because you (at that time) were not responding on your talk page. I did not block you for any wrong action you may have done; I simply wished to talk to you- which is a common Wiki tactic when a user does not acknowledge comments. I lifted that block as soon as you did respond. Unless you have used another name or IP address I have not blocked you any other time as far as I know. :The only question I had was the one I posted above- what was the source of your information? I removed it because there was no obvious source given for the specific weaponry figures you were posting. Keep in mind that article content must comply with the Canon policy. If the information was not given in canon, then it cannot go in the main body of the article. Depending on the source, it may be able to go somewhere else. Feel free to post where you got your information here. :I hope this post helps you.--31dot 01:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnaught262 18:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC)31dot, I could not respond because I don't spend my entire life on this website, nor do I on the internet. I was at my brothers baseball practice for our school to cheer him on. Just because I don't respond doesn't mean you need to block me. It is currently 10:00PM and I must be getting ready for bed. I will not be responding to anything for the next 9 hours. Thank you. :Please sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ or click the Signature button. :I did not think that you spend all your time here, but I took the chance that you might have still been on after that instance in an attempt to contact you. You had made a series of edits so there was no reason for me to think that you were going to stop at those; and I wanted to get your attention before a lot of your work was removed. As I said, that is a standard wiki practice. If you were away for more than an hour I don't see how it should have affected you since the block was only for an hour. :Do you wish to address my original question?--31dot 11:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : Dreadnaught262 18:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC)--31dot, I got that information from http://www.ditl.org/indexmain.php which should have remained on the edits I made since I did mention exactly where I got it from. Dreadnaught262 18:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC)--31dot, I am a bit concerned. I jest clicked on a link to a block page log thingy. It seems to me that you and Archduk- are blocking a lot of people and I do in fact find it uncomfortable to know this. Why are you to blocking and terminating users? Feel free to ignore this or please tell me. ::DITL isn't canon. Only the episodes and films are canon. I suggest you reread the canon policy 31dot linked you above.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I cannot go back and defend every block I have ever instituted; I can only say that I only give immediate, lengthy blocks for spammers and gross, repeated violations of policies, such as personal attacks. Unless you are a spammer or intend to personally attack others, you won't have any problems from me or anyone else. :As Cleanse said, that site is not canon. I again encourage you to review the canon policy so you understand what kinds of information are acceptable. If you have questions about it, please post them here or on the policy's talk page.--31dot 00:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnaught262 18:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Dreadnaught262 I know that it may not be canon, but it is still proof since the armaments of the ships that are on ditl are evidence since the designers of the ships that are on there are designated as spacific armaments which is originally decided my the designers of the ship. Also, please with explicit details, explain what "canon" means because I'm not sue if it even is a word. Please don't tell me something like "Canon is a word and it means blah blah blah" just tell me its definition please. :::Canon is a word. Seriously. In terms of what it means to MA? MA:CANON. Read that. And then sign your posts at the end of the post, not the start. -- sulfur 18:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Dreadnaught262 23:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Dreadnaught262 I would like to know, since I have been at volley ball practice and have had an extremely small amount of time to use the computer, I would like to know why my profile states that there was a brief blurb to terminate Dreadnaught262's profile or something like that. :If you are referring to "This brief blurb was placed here to eliminate Dreadnaught262's user page from clogging up Wanted Pages. If you are the user, please feel free to let the public know a little more about you and your contributions", it simply does what it says- prevents your page from being listed as a "Wanted" page, i.e. an article that needs to be created. :Please sign your posts at the end, not the beginning.--31dot 23:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC)